


Swings & Fishnets.

by hyuckrens



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Also Zootopia is spoken of, Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, I know the title sounds like a porno, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Religious Upbringing, Sicheng is savage later, Swearing, Tall guys being Tall, Underage Drinking, Yukhei is probably a furry just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckrens/pseuds/hyuckrens
Summary: Jungwoo spends (1) day successfully avoiding a boy from his past, Donghyuck gets choked, Taeyong doesn't need polo wearing men (except he does), Johnny wants his friends to stop singing "fuckin tiddies bitch" to him through the bathroom door, Sicheng knows a good ass when he see's one and Yukhei has a thing for fishnets.





	Swings & Fishnets.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is garbage I wrote in 4 hours. Probably has grammatical mistakes, the plot progresses too fast, there are plot holes, the tone goes from angst to fluff to sex jokes in 5 seconds. I'm impatient and this is what you get. Grammarly beta'd and the tenses probably change 10 times per paragraph... listen.... this was impulsive. Enjoy. I love smut but i chickened out and gave you some kissing that was probably rushed... you will take what i give you.

**Big baby.**

 

“Who’s the giant,” Taeyong asked, twirling a straw in his strawberry milk, the pale pink colour of the carton matching his equally pink hair.

 

Jungwoo subtly tried to glance behind him at the subject in question, although he’s pretty certain he already knew the answer to his friend’s question.

 

Sandy brown hair, big ears, big lips, big hands and round eyes, catch Jungwoo’s gaze for what feels like a second. The boy's mouth breaking into the widest grin before he could even look away.

 

“That’s Wong Yukhei,” Jungwoo replied, sighing. He thought he had seen the boy before, trying to catch his attention, waving at him, making himself known in the hallway (not that it was hard, being that tall).

 

He was everywhere, and it had been the first time Jungwoo had seen the guy in ten years. His large body pressed against lockers, making dramatic eye contact with Jungwoo, who had brushed the attention away and quickly walked to his next lesson.

 

Ten turned his head to face Jungwoo, cheek smushed against his palm and eyebrow raised. His silver hair made his soft features seem oddly sharper, “What gives, how’d you know the guy? He’s giving Johnny a damn run for his money in the height department and I'm pretty sure I’ve never seen his big ass body before today.”

 

“Well, you know how my family moved around a lot before, you know…” he rolled his eyes, sighing again. Both Ten and Taeyong shifted in sync to move closer, it comforted Jungwoo a little, “... when I was like eight, we were living in China for a couple months and he, Yukhei I mean, was my neighbour and we became close? I guess we were friends. It was never going to amount to much, I literally made a ‘best friend’ in every country at the rate we were going.”

 

Ten and Taeyong both frowned, Ten dropped his chin on Jungwoo’s shoulder and Taeyong blinked at him for a second before grabbing his hand. He knew it’s not because of his friendship with Yukhei, it was completely about his parents.

 

His best friends knew Jungwoo was clingy in a superficial way, but when he brought up his past he became sensitive to the coddling and the cooing, especially other people’s tears. Luckily, his roommates and fellow victims to a shitty childhood and the feeling of forced growing up only inflicted on him well tested and self-approved methods of sympathy.

 

Jungwoo was made homeless last year, Taeyong’s parents had also passed away last year, they left him money and that’s how they could afford their shared flat. Ten moved from Thailand to Korea three years ago and had been living with Taeyong's family.

 

Ten and Taeyong’s mothers had been best friends in their college days and after the car accident, Ten had finally gathered the courage to tell his parents that his time in Korea was more than just a foreign study experience. He wanted to stay and study dance of all things, his parents responded by cutting off contact and cutting him off financially.

 

Although Jungwoo was not out in the streets, Taeyong’s offer for him to stay with them and work up to paying the ⅓ of their joint rent through his convenience store job was more than a blessing.

 

Jungwoo shrugged off the memories and ran a hand through his electric blue hair, a wide grin forming.

 

“I just know Yukhei is rich and with hindsight was made to grow into a trademark fuckboy, so... he will probably be having all the best parties at his house and hopefully if I act my charms up,” Ten rolled his eyes at that, to which Jungwoo replied by sticking his tongue out, “... we should get invites.”

 

Taeyong gives Jungwoo a knowing grin, all three of them may be the Powerpuff girls of their High School with their bright hair, attracting attention with their hot topic looking outfits and the big kicker to their reputations which only came out at night and at house parties.

 

“His parents are religious as fuck though.”

 

Now, at this, Ten detached from Jungwoo’s shoulder and Taeyong whined in annoyance.

 

“Listen, I know that type and we don’t need them,” Jungwoo knew this was a reference to Doyoung, the preppy, religious and very in denial ex-best friend, but also fuck buddy Taeyong was currently dealing with, “we live in a nice flat, we have our own flat, we don’t need these polo wearing assholes, that can only take you from behind because that way they can lie to themselves about the fact they want to fuck men in general.”

 

Speaking of, lunch break was almost over and Jungwoo could see Doyoung sat at a table a couple rows behind Taeyong, staring at the back of his head in contemplation. Jungwoo made swift eye contact and glared. The boy instantly looked away, adjusting his glasses and picking at his apple before making it obvious he was returning to his conversation with Yuta.

 

Doyoung always confused Jungwoo, he knew that Jungwoo was gay and that this went against his religion. He also knew, that Jungwoo was not a prude and neither were his friends but he was always nice to him.

 

They were lab partners in Chemistry last year and just as Taeyong had said, and yelled, and screamed about in their shared flat on multiple occasions, his homophobia seemed entirely internalised. The boy’s out of character tolerance seemed only applicable to those around him, but not himself.

 

Just as the bell rang, Taeyong moved closer and whispered to Jungwoo, “I know you said that you and the Chinese giant over there were friends before but is he into guys? Because he has been staring at you for the past ten minutes and dude, I tried to make angry eye contact, you know my intimidation glare… and nothing, he just smiled like a happy fool and went back to inspecting you.”

 

“I couldn’t even tell if he remembered me, I don’t exactly look the same as I did when I was eight,” He states, pointing to his fishnets and eyeliner, “but I doubt he is into guys if anything he probably just finds my existence funny. If he does remember me, it must be like a free zoo exhibition for the guy, with like the rarest animal they could find.”

 

“Rare?” Ten asked, with a confused gaze before laughing, “don’t flatter yourself.”

 

With that, the trio packed away their stuff, Taeyong crushing his empty milk carton and tossing it into the bin with ease. They move towards the exit of the canteen and Jungwoo considered how if this was a movie, the crowds would part and laugh at him and his friends or whisper in judgment.

 

However, the reality was not a movie and Jungwoo got along with most of the guys in his year, his clothing was mostly met with comments about it being “scary… but also hot, intimidating but boner inducing” as Johnny, Tens on again and off again newly graduated boyfriend had once drunkenly established.

 

They just shuffled through the small groups of departing students. On their way out, Sicheng grabbed Jungwoo’s arm and said they needed to make plans to watch a new anime together. He would be over at Jaehyun’s for the weekend (during which both would attend Donghyuck’s party just like the rest of them) with the excuse for his parents that he would actually be sleeping at Taeyong’s flat (since Jaehyun and as of recent, Johnny’s shared apartment was also on their floor).

 

During the exchange, he could feel Yukhei’s eyes on him unlike before and he made sure with every bone in his body, to keep still and face Sicheng. His friend’s words were overwhelmed by the static feeling of being observed, the feeling shattered by Ten grabbing him by the hand and dragging him through the door.

 

He waved to Sicheng and left. He didn’t look back.

 

 

**Donghyuck's 'rager’.**

 

 

Everyone loved Donghyuck’s mum.

 

Everyone loved her ginger, loud and sometimes annoying son Donghyuck too but Ms Lee was genuinely a cool mom. Her existence used to make Jungwoo sad because it was proof that functional and understanding parents existed but now he simply appreciated her without the weight of his own issues.

 

Donghyuck said she was the “best mum” because although it made her life more difficult, she had him when she was only 16, the age gap was not huge.

 

The reason for her being known as everyone’s favourite adult being because she allowed Donghyuck to have a “rager” every couple months, just as long as she could stay upstairs in her room with some headphones in and in her words “a good glass of red wine.”

 

The admiration was more personal for Jungwoo for after his family had kicked him out and before he had arranged his current living situation. Donghyuck’s mum, who worked as an English teacher for younger students at their High School, found him sleeping on a bench outside, cold and crying.

 

She helped him up and gave him her coat and drove him to her house, telling Donghyuck to behave when they got home and his expression was very obviously shocked and confused.

 

Donghyuck had to go run Jungwoo a bath and make him a bed. He stayed with them for three months, he explained the situation with his parents up to his emotional limits and Ms Lee never pushed him past that.

 

In that time, he naturally got close to the ginger devil himself. They would stay up at night and discuss their thoughts and feelings, their problems and insecurities.

 

Jungwoo considered Ten and Taeyong his best friends. With the amount of times he’d woken up with Tens feet in his face because he’d fallen asleep on him in a drunken state and entered the kitchen in the morning to find Taeyong cleaning every available surface in the kitchen whilst dancing to the brightest girl group songs (and occasionally Hyuna but who could blame him).

 

However, Donghyuck was more of a brother. He had cried when Jungwoo left, even though they were ok now and the boy came to understand if Jungwoo’s parents weren’t going to help him, he couldn’t just latch onto Donghyuck’s mother as a replacement. He was an adult, he needed to find his own footing somehow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuck had his head in Jungwoo’s lap.

 

“Mark can choke, ugly hetero man-child.”

 

“You don’t mean that,” Jungwoo sighed, pinching Dongyuck’s apple cheeks.

 

“Yes I do, I look like a thot, I’m wearing Ten’s glittery eyeshadow and you put more red in my hair and still he's just sat there, beside Doyoung… another filthy specimen, looking like I had forced him to come to MY party and this is the first time EVER that he’s even bothered to show up,” Donghyuck whines, dramatically throwing his head back and picking at Jungwoo’s fishnets.

 

“At least he came, maybe now you can get over him and stop drunk crying at every party over how Mark from Algebra voted ‘not going’ for the 100th time on the Facebook group chat event poll.”

 

“If he can talk to Yukhei, that big BABY who spent half of English giving me a dramatic retelling of stupid Zootopia, as if I hadn’t seen it already… then he can try and acknowledge my existence! At least say thank you for the fact I invited his ugly ass.”

 

“Yukhei?” Jungwoo looked up from the blue sofa him and Donghyuck were currently perched on and scanned the living room.

 

Jaehyun was sitting centimetres away on the floor pressed against the base of the sofa. His arms are around Sicheng, playing Mario Kart against Yuta who is aggressively yelling in Japanese as he falls off of Rainbow road for what Jungwoo had counted to be the third time.

 

Jaehyun had graduated last year from a different school and was best friends with Johnny, he was essentially Jungwoo’s neighbour. Johnny moved in a couple months ago, they called them the ‘scrubs’ because both boys decided to go to the local community college, Jaehyun taking music production and Johnny sports education.

 

Well, the title was more because of their ridiculous bromance where they walked around in their matching unwashed wife beaters and ate pizza on the floor. They didn’t have beds, just mattresses and came over to borrow sugar, coffee and whatever groceries they’d forgotten to buy at least once a week.

 

They were older but could barely pay rent and spent half their time at Taeyong’s. To everyone’s dismay, this meant Ten and Johnny’s loud fwb schedule was far more difficult to avoid and whilst Taeyong could easily leave to have his strange hate sex with Doyoung in a dark alley somewhere, Jungwoo was left contemplating his life choices with the far too thin walls between his and Ten’s room.

 

He spotted Kun and Taeil sat under the table having a heated discussion about what Jungwoo could only assume to be their joint exhausting 'relaxed and subtle' gay lifestyle whilst everyone else was throwing their sex lives into the open.

 

Meanwhile, Jeno was sat on Jaemin’s lap, clearly drunk and having his hair played with whilst in the background Jungwoo spotted Ten making out with Johnny, who seemed to be over the humiliation of having the other find a letter to an old girlfriend that he had ended with “fuckin tiddies bitch” (their most recent reason for a dramatic argument, at least Johnny seemed less butthurt now even with the rest of them yelling “fuckin tiddies bitch” as loud as they could and laughing whilst he was in the shower).

 

Taeyong and Doyoung were sat on the stairs talking, they were always the most unpredictable at parties, either screaming or nowhere to be found, making out in a dark closet somewhere.

 

Jungwoo remembered when he and Taeyong decided they were bored and wanted to make out, they were roommates and best friends, it’s nothing they hadn’t done before. They called it casual and fun making out between buddies.

 

Doyoung however, took finding Taeyong in Jungwoo’s lap on the kitchen floor distressing, he didn’t know how to process his words and ran off red in the face. Jungwoo was honestly, a little too drunk to catch what was going on and let Taeyong chase after him. He remembered seeing them crying and yelling in the garden later but didn’t bother asking Taeyong about it in the morning. The topic of his and Doyoung’s relationship was always sensitive.

 

Then, Jungwoo’s eyes found Yukhei, drinking from a red solo cup in a yellow muscle-hugging long sleeved top, unzipped hoodie and specs whilst talking animatedly to the wide-eyed Mark with his backwards snapback and sweats which Jungwoo could only assume were Yukhei’s influence.

 

“Mark looks like a fuckboy,” Jungwoo stated.

 

“Yukhei’s effect,” Donghyuck bites back with an eye-roll before stumbling off of Jungwoo’s lap.

 

“I’m going to find Renjun, you should go and at least try to get laid,” Donghyuck whines, “I’m staying a virgin till I die at this rate and you look hot, might as well get the dick us peasants are missing out on.”

 

“From who exactly? Should I be getting this dick.”

 

“I don’t know, here drink this,” he passes the vodka and cranberry to Jungwoo who is all too familiar with the concoction, “Your brand is ‘Oppa finding pied piper’, just get drunk and start acting cute, I'm sure you’ll have a hundred takers within the hour.”

 

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence you literal CHILD.”

 

Donghyuck waves him off haphazardly before falling into Renjun’s arms, the older boy flushes for a second before wrapping Donghyuck in a choke hold. Jungwoo enters the kitchen, looking for Tequila and shot glasses to the sound of his self proclaimed brother's wild yelling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You look different.”

 

“Really, here I was thinking ten years made no difference,” Jungwoo replied, a little sluggish and reclined back against a kitchen counter.

 

He knows he looks good, was he mad that he missed out on the ‘biggest twinklord’ superlative in their yearbook vote last month? Yes. Realistically, was Ten the bigger twinklord… also yes. His blue hair is swept back, oversized graphic tee hitting his knees, fishnets wrapped around his skinny legs and belt looking choker wrapped around his throat.

 

Yukhei seemed both nervous and excited, definitely not afraid though, which confused Jungwoo a little. He was confident when he spoke but played with his large hands a lot, twisting his fingers together and switching between a large grin and a brows furrowed look of childlike confusion.

 

Yukhei decided on the response of, “you look great though.”

 

The fuckboy shone through, just as Jungwoo had suspected before.

 

He laughed loudly in response, to which Yukhei looked confused for a second and then laughed back before shifting closer.

 

The boy didn’t seem intimidated, pressing his forehead against the overhead cabinets, effectively wrapping himself around Jungwoo.

 

“I mean it, you look different,” he gestured up and down seriously, before grinning again like a big puppy, “but good different.”

 

Jungwoo sighed, “How come you’re even in Korea? I’m surprised you remember who I am.”

 

“Jungie, how could I forget,” Yukhei poked Jungwoo’s cheek before holding it in his large warm hand, “my dad is permanently moving business headquarters here.”

 

He remembered Yukhei’s dad to be nice, and funny. His parents were religious just like Jungwoo’s but always in a less fanatical way. His father seemed too busy to dedicate his life to religion in that way, with his big firm that Jungwoo never remembered the specialisation of.

 

“I was so worried when my parents and I came to your house for dinner and your parents said you’d moved out. Something about a fight, they didn’t really elaborate, no matter how much I asked,” It’s strange how Yukhei’s face, so close to Jungwoo’s, shaped into a look of genuine concern and affection, It surprised Jungwoo for some reason.

 

So, Yukhei cared about him, an interesting extension to their vague relationship. He was worried. Jungwoo decided he would let him down easy, and rolled his body off of the countertop before grabbing Yukhei’s hand and taking him outside.

 

All Jungwoo really allowed himself to remember about Yukhei was helping his mother press flowers for a wedding reception she was planning (this being her job). Both boys had flowers behind their ears and giggled the whole warm afternoon, he remembered Yukhei eating a petal and whining.

 

The boys already tall and lanky body flopped on top of Jungwoo dramatically, before he attacked, trying to force feed Jungwoo a rose petal too. In the end, Jungwoo and Yukhei both ended up with light stomach aches chasing each other around the garden throwing petals in their hair.

 

It was a nice memory, of childhood carelessness, one of the better ones. For the most part, Jungwoo forgot his friends from around the world, his dad’s missionary job meaning Jungwoo was only left with bitter assumptions on how these people would grow up, he saw them all as reincarnations of his father, that upon seeing him in his current state would judge him instantly.

 

Yukhei stood over Jungwoo again, who had decided this time to sit back on Donghyuck’s old homemade swing set.

 

“My dad kicked me out when he found out I was gay, you do realise that Yukhei,” he said kicking his feet into the dirt where the grass had been worn down.

 

“Figured,” Yukhei replied softly, gently twisting the rope of the swing around his large thumb, “I don’t mind.”

 

“Thanks for the approval.”

 

“No, I mean,” Yukhei sighed, brows furrowed before he broke into a half smile and squatted down so he was face to face with Jungwoo, pushing his bangs out of his eyes, “When I told my dad I was bi, he said nothing. I didn’t speak to him for a couple days and he and my mum came to me crying, they said they loved me and that they were just surprised. They said they hoped I knew something like that would never change their opinion of me. I knew my dad was a little hesitant but he’s over it now.”

 

"Can't say my experience was the same, I mean, why do you think I was made to move out?"

 

Jungwoo’s eyes watered a little in rage, so Yukhei did like guys and yet he was stuck with the abuse, his dad had never said he was filth but his bitter looks and thin-lipped scowls told the whole story. The hatred was never really vocalised, his dad had found a photo on Jungwoo’s phone of him kissing Yuta on New Year's Eve and told him he was housebound. In the morning he had also emailed him a link to a local church group that specialised in curing his homosexual tendencies.

 

He broke down and called Yuta asking him to wait outside and pick him up after he crawled out of his bedroom window. Once they had arrived at Johnny’s parent's house, Jungwoo got the drunkest he’d ever been.

 

He got caught on his return home the next day and got a slap on the cheek, his dad called him a slut and told him to pack his bags in the morning. That was it, no redemption, no acceptance, he was not wanted by his parents or loved by them. His mother just stood by it, but by Jungwoo’s standards she was always weak and acted to regurgitate whatever his father had to say.

 

“Hey,” Yukhei whined slowly, pressing his forehead against Jungwoo’s, “Don’t cry.”

 

“I’m not,” he growled, then he pointed between them to highlight the minimal personal space, “You’re being awfully touchy-feely for someone who has only been in contact with me for a good three days.”

 

Rain droplets started falling and Yukhei looked up, still as close as he was before. He scrambled up dragging his hoodie off of his body before wrapping it around Jungwoo’s far smaller frame. The tall boy grinned down at his pouty face of discontent.

 

“That’s because I like you,” Yukhei proclaimed, proud as a lion.

 

“That’s just because you don’t know me.”

 

“Well,” the boy considered his response in a manner Jungwoo could only consider cutely animated, “I’ll do whatever it takes to get to know you.”

 

Just as Jungwoo’s eyes softened and sarcastic exterior began to crack, the rain intensified and he jumped up to hand the hoodie back to Yukhei and ran frantically under the roof of the porch.

 

However, the tall boy wasn’t having it, he tossed the hoodie back with feet planted in the wet grass.

 

“I am a big boy,” he yelled, clearly more drunk than Jungwoo had thought. Yukhei was much like Donghyuck, the type of drunk where they only get louder but their personality remains the same.

 

Yukhei began dancing with his arms up and flexed showing his thick muscles and then rolled his hips like he was an extra in Magic Mike XXL.

 

“More, like a big baby,” Jungwoo yelled back, he zipped the warm large hoodie around him and slapped the damp hood over his head, “come here right now and get out of the rain or I'm finding someone else to talk to.”

 

Now, this got Yukhei’s attention. He scrambled around on the wet grass with his long hair sticking to his forehead a little and glasses fogged over before leaping up to the porch with his long legs.

 

He wrapped an arm around Jungwoo’s smaller frame before sliding his glasses up onto his forehead like a pair of sunglasses, “Where we going, babe.”

 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes at the cheesy grin and equally cringy words.

 

“To get more alcohol,” he replied, “babe.”

 

 

**The flat.**

 

 

Yukhei decided he wanted to see this flat at which Taeyong, Ten and Jungwoo resided and had drunkenly begged Jungwoo to take him there. They were on the sofa and Jungwoo was in the other boy's lap. This was only because Yukhei had decided to become entirely fascinated with Jungwoo’s fishnets and dragged him with his increased muscle capacity to sit on his knee, pressing his large stubby fingers into the gaps of his tights, so he could play with them.

 

Jungwoo at this point didn’t even care. They had done a couple shots together. They’d accidentally walked in on Doyoung getting his dick sucked in the toilet, to which Taeyong replied with a middle finger, not moving from his spot on the floor. They also spotted Renjun and Donghyuck play fighting again, it seemed friendly though. Jungwoo had money on the fact that once Donghyuck got over this thing with Mark, it would be him and Renjun. He was convinced they’d be the type to stay together till they’re old and bickering but in a loving way.

 

Yukhei said Mark might have gay potential but he was too slow to really make up his mind before graduation, something about him being a classic 'first week of university gay awakening case' also came into the conversation.

 

Now, they’re both pliant and Yukhei took Jungwoo’s hand and wrapped it around his neck, he spoke a lot, which was oddly nice. Jungwoo had his moments of comedic flair, but he needed time to recharge. He enjoyed the spotlight but Yukhei was more of a continuous buzz of warmth in his ear.

 

He was busy running his fingers through the hair at the nape of Yukhei’s head and gently playing with his earring, softly smiling at the boy's large ears and how somehow he made it work so well. Even Jungwoo would be stupid to deny that Yukhei was attractive, it was a very ‘I sent you my dick, please respond’ kind of hot but Jungwoo didn’t mind.

 

“The flat, I wanna go see it,” Yukhei whined.

 

“It’s not that special you know, not that kind of bachelor’s pad.”

 

“I know, but Mark left early and he asked me if I was still sleeping over at his and I said no because I wanted to keep talking to you. So now, my dad knows I will be out for the night but I have nowhere to sleep,” he kept up the act of pouting, rubbing his head into the crook of Jungwoo’s neck and whining. In his drunken state, Jungwoo didn’t have the energy to feel overwhelmed, there was a warm palm on his thigh and a big baby asking him if he could sleepover after literally their first conversation in a decade.

 

“You can sleep here, Donghyuck’s mum has a ton of sleeping bags just for the purpose of not having us drink and drive.”

 

No, I want to stay with you,” Yukhei emphasised this by pressing his forehead into Jungwoo’s and not moving until he said yes.

 

He said yes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They decided to get two taxis back, Taeyong, Doyoung, Johnny and Ten in one and Jaehyun, Sicheng, Jungwoo and Yukhei in the other.

 

“So.... are you guys dating?” Sicheng asked cutely, he got both aggressive and cute when he was drunk. It was a lot.

 

“Are you and Jaehyun dating?”

 

“We’re fucking,” Sicheng replied, looking at his nails, expression unbothered. Whilst Jaehyun choked on the water he’d been sipping.

 

“Like, that’s even news,” he sighed in response, rolling his eyes at Jaehyun’s panic. He can’t be that surprised about everyone knowing. You don’t spend an entire party grabbing the ass of just any ‘bro’, Jungwoo decided bisexual men were all oblivious.

 

“Exactly, so are you saying you and the tall guy over here are fucking?”

 

Yukhei’s eyes widened at this comically, Sicheng was a scary drunk.

 

“I’m saying, that we are hanging out,” he groaned in frustration, “not everything is about THE infamous fuck.”

 

Sicheng narrowed his eyes and stared Yukhei down, “Don’t you think Jungwoo’s hot? He has a great ass and tiny waist, just like me. My skinny legend bro. Don’t play him like that.”

 

“Oh my god, for the love of god Sicheng please be quiet,” Jungwoo growled, Yukhei was clearly trying to check his ass out, from the front? And then noticed him laughing and grinned in response, with a private wink.

 

“We literally spoke for the first time tonight Sicheng, please chill.”

 

“Hasn’t stopped you before.”

 

“Oh my god, I hate you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

They managed to return home safely, Johnny and Ten dragged Taeyong and Doyoung back to Jaehyun’s apartment for what Jungwoo could only assume to be some freaky PDA competition with Drake playing in the background.

 

Meanwhile, Sicheng and Jaehyun fell onto the sofa straight away and passed out. Honestly, they were softer and purer than Jungwoo gave them credit for, he’s yet to see either of their dicks at the same time, he might have seen them separately and by accident but not together, which in his book meant they kept their loving to themselves. Jungwoo liked this.

 

He and Yukhei went to Jungwoo's room.

 

They were currently spooning. Yukhei was the little spoon, Jungwoo wasn’t sure why but being koala-wrapped around a big body was nice. The boy was playing with his fishnets again as Jungwoo had hooked his leg around Yukhei’s hip.

 

They were sleepy when he asked. Jungwoo couldn’t help but find the question cute.

 

“Thought you were a big boy, manly man,” he giggled into Yukhei’s throat.

 

“I’m a gentleman, gentlemen ask.”

 

“God, I’m not that fragile, loser. Just plant one on me before I get bored and detangle myself from you,” he sighed softly with his eyes closed, “you have ten seconds, I'm counting.”

 

He could feel Yukhei shifting, even with his eyes closed, “okay.”

 

The response was simple and soft. It made Jungwoo’s cheeks warm.

 

Yukhei moved to face Jungwoo and pressed his entire body against him. This creating a sort of cocoon of heat and intensity. Yukhei kissed him like his life depended on it, he whispered in between kisses, “You’re so pretty, I couldn’t look away when I first saw you.”

 

Jungwoo opened his eyes and smiled at that, before cupping Yukhei’s face and kissing him again, tongues pressed together and mouths sliding softly over each other.

 

“You were just tall.”

 

The giant in his bed, pouted at this, “I’m more than my height.”

 

“Your ears are cute too.”

 

Yukhei grinned in response, before his hands moved down to Jungwoo’s butt and to his shock, gave it a light squeeze, “Sicheng was right, this is a very nice ass.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

He lightly punched him in the peck, he could feel the boys hands move to wrap around Jungwoo’s slim waist under his t-shirt dress, appreciating his soft skin with his slightly calloused hands.

 

They spent the night kissing and whispering to each other about any little thing they could think of, somehow they were back on the topic of Zootopia which Jungwoo had remembered Donghyuck mention, but when Yukhei looked ready to cry over his intense feelings about the injustice in Zootopia, Jungwoo had enough. He took his big baby and they both got under the covers, ready to sleep. Jungwoo brushed his thumbs under Yukhei's eyes to rub away any coming tears and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

Just as Jungwoo had shut his eyes he felt the bed shift sharply, with Yukhei jumping out of bed. He ran to Jungwoo’s dresser and picked something up before running back.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

“What now.”

 

He was holding a pack of makeup remover wipes, softly pointing to the eyeliner and concealer on Jungwoo’s face.

 

“I hear it’s bad to leave that on, my mom always says that.”

 

Jungwoo sighed softly, bringing Yukhei’s hand to his hip.

He knew he would have the hangover of the century once he woke up, so he took out a couple wipes before tossing the pack on the ground and swiped the makeup off quickly.

 

Yukhei nodded with a bright but tired smile after Jungwoo finished up, “still pretty.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

He dragged Yukhei back into bed, crawled on top of his chest, pressing his nose into his neck.

 

“Night.”

 

His human pillow replied gently into Jungwoo’s nape, “Night to you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is garbage I wrote in 4 hours. Probably has grammatical mistakes, the plot progresses too fast, there are plot holes, the tone goes from angst to fluff to sex jokes in 5 seconds. I'm impatient and this is what you get. Grammarly beta'd and the tenses probably change 10 times per paragraph... listen.... this was impulsive. Enjoy. I love smut but I chickened out and gave you some kissing that was probably rushed... you will take what I give you.
> 
> drop a comment and tell me how to be less shit at writing, can't say i will even do this again but any feedback is WELCOME!


End file.
